Maximum Termination
by LongLostFaxLover
Summary: Dylan isn't as good as he seems, he doesn't love Max not really. He just needs Fang out of the way so he can proceed with his mission... The termination of Maximum Ride... Set after Fang Not for kiddies! M cause I'm cautious...
1. The Realisation

**Dylans main reason for existing was not to be with Max, but to destroy her and the only way he can do that is by taking Fang out of the picture before going in…for the kill. (Set after Fang)**

_**Fang left about a month ago…**_

**Max POV**

Why does my life have to be so damn pathetic? Why do I have to be so pathetic? I mean, first off I have wings, yeah people, wings. I know that isn't all that bad, but when it classes you as a mutant freak it can be a slight problem.

Secondly, I ended up stuck in a frickin' cage for most of my younger years, eventually being "saved", by one the whitecoats, a.k.a Jeb Batchelder a.k.a MY FATHER! Then he left and a load of crappy things happened, being attacked by erasers and flyboys, me getting a voice (yay!) and then the flock splitting, which we all promised would never happen again, then look what happened! Then of course we ended up going on missions to Antarctica, Africa and nearly every other country on the whole planet, you name it and we've probably flown over it at some point in our lifetimes. Oh yeah the 'we' signifies the flock and yes we all have wings…

Then my Perfect Other Half showed up, Dylan, which led to Fang leaving (again) and my life going haywire. But then, "this" had to happen, one of my biggest fears come to life. He fucking raped me didn't he? He had to go do that after everything else? I won't tell you what happened; I don't think I could stay conscious whilst retelling it, and I don't think you'd particularly like to hear it either. Although I will tell you this; I have had, ribs broken serious bruising and been shot, but never have I felt this much pain. I've only managed to put my shirt back on so far, but I don't want to stay warm, I want to freeze here and die in this cave. People say that after you've been raped you feel so ashamed, like it's all your fault. And here's the thing people it's true, not only can I not go back to the flock, but I don't want to. I can't let Angel read my mind, she can't know, none of them can. Yes angel is a deviating little devil, but she's still like my baby and anyway, I know she'd tell the others, especially if they wanted to know, or more likely forced her to spit it out. She doesn't want to hurt _them_, only _me_…

Dylan… God he's such a jerk! First of all he's acting like he loves me and that he'd never do anything to hurt me. Then, after…he… left, that pain in the butt started acting really strange and calling me things which I'd never heard him say before, like 'sexy' and 'hot'. Which of course instantly put me on my guard/ But that was only just the start of it, he then told me that I was his bitch and that I was his and only his and that he was going to prove it. Turned out tonight was the night he proved that. You might be thinking at the moment, "but your Maximum Ride, surely you wouldn't have gone down without a fight" and you'd be right I didn't, but turns out Dylan hasn't just learnt what we taught him, somehow he's become ultra powerful and using moves I've never seen before in my life, and that's saying something. I guess it didn't help that I was still grieving, it's almost as if he's died, Fang I mean. I just feel so lost without him, he was my wingman, my soul mate, I don't know if I can survive must longer without him. That was shown today and right now, I really don't want to survive…

**Angel POV**

Iggy and I are the only ones awake at the moment, Nudge is tangled up in her blanket and Gazzy's snoring his head off. I giggled quietly to myself so as not to disturb anybody. Of course, Iggy heard me with his super hearing and all. I mean we all have extra powerful hearing, but Iggys ears are like super super powerful, probably because he's blind.

Iggy turned to 'look' at me, "What's so funny?" He said, although he was smiling as well.

"Gazzys snoring", I whispered back.

We both started laughing and quickly quietened down.

"Where do you reckon Dylan and Max are?" Iggy asked.

"I don't know", I told him. Of course I knew, it was as if Dylan was screaming it out in his mind. Dylan wanted him and Max to, you know, do the deed. But I sensed that Max really didn't want to do anything like that. All she had in her head was, FANG.

At that precise moment Dylan and … wait, where's Max?

"Dylan where's Max?" Iggy asked harshly, I knew he never did like Dylan much but just didn't say anything to keep Max happy, well as happy as she can be.

"Oh don't worry she'll be back soon", Dylan replied politely, either not hearing or ignoring Iggys tone of voice, probably the latter.

Just because I'm nosey I decided to read Dylan's mind. What I saw shocked and horrified me, Dylan r-r-raped Max? Oh my God! Then he just left her there! I have to go find her. I searched with my mind, so as not to waste time looking for Max with my eyes. I felt someone else's mind about a mile away in a cave and knew instantly that it was Max. I quickly stood up and started walking towards the cave entrance. But Dylan was quicker and grabbed my arm.

"I said, she'll be back soon", Dylan growled, all the while glaring at me with really scary eyes.

"Let go of me", I screeched. This of course woke up Gazzy and Nudge.

"What's going on?!" They both yelled simultaneously, both Dylan and I ignored them. Whilst Iggy just stood there staring hard at Dylan.

"No I won't let go of you, if she wants to come back she will do", he was yelling now and I could feel tears starting to build up in my eyes.

"NO", I screamed and that's when he hit me, right across the face. He had a shocked expression on his face, but quickly changed it back to a glare. Unfortunately for him when he had a look of shock on his face, his grip on my arm slackened, I took the opportunity and ripped my arm out of his grasp, running as fast as my legs could carry me to the ledge of the cave and jumping, flapping my wings with all my might and flying towards the cave which, I hoped, contained Max.

**Nudge POV**

OMG, I don't believe it Dylan just hit Angel. That is so so so bad and now she's flying away, I wonder if she's going to find Max. Oh, I hope she does, Max will know what to do. I hope I don't ever have a boyfriend like Dylan 'cos I mean he's so like mean to Max and he keeps slapping her ass and pushing her up against the wall, and whispering something really harshly in her ear, which makes Max's face turn white and I mean I've never seen Max's face do that before it's almost like Dylan's controlling her or something, OMG that would be like soo bad. I have to tell Fang what's going on here; he'll help Max and us. "How?" you might wonder, well you know Angel can kinda control people; yeah well she got me this awesome blackberry when Max wasn't looking, and if I can just get some signal…. YAY I GOT IT! Ok so now all I have to do is find Fangs blog and then write something, hmmm what to write, what to write.

**Gazzy POV**

He did not just fucking hit my sister, oops glad I didn't say that out loud when Max was here, but Dylan did just hit my sister so I'm sure she'd let me off.

I walked up to him and whacked him right across the forehead. "You do not hit my sister!" I screeched at him. Then proceeded to kick him where the sun don't shine.

He just glared at me, then suddenly grabbed me in a choke hold, "you do not talk back to me you hear? Or I will hurt you precious Maximum so much, she'll be nothing but an empty shell." I struggled getting a breath in and started to see black fuzzy spots appear in front of my eyes, when he suddenly dropped me and stalked over to a blanket in the corner, lay down and fell asleep.

**Iggy POV**

Did that really just happen, all of it? I know I don't like Dylan, but did he really just do that? I know he's been acting out of character but that's just ultra weird almost like he's being controlled. I shuddered. Imagine if that were true, just think of all the things he could be telling a really freaky scientist.

**Freaky Scientist POV**

Yes, finally I have started to reclaim back what is mine the precious Maximum Ride. I turned off the microphones and electronic system and yelled at my most loyal worker.

"Batchelder, come here now!" I owe a lot to that man, after he did and still is pretending to act like their saviour; he has done some very good work so far.

"Yes sir?" Oh gosh why did he always have to be so eccentric and anyway, that is the wrong procedure, he should know better by now.

"Hmhmm!" I voiced.

"Oh, Sorry ma'am". Once again…

"HMHMMM! For the final time Batchelder, what have I asked you to call me?"

"Sorry… Doctor."

"That's better Batchelder, now to continue with our project, the termination of Maximum Ride…"

**Fang POV**

As I walked into my spacious 6 bed house, I removed my shoes so not to get any more dirt on the carpet than there already is. I'm in Canada at the moment, BC just on the outskirts of Kelowna. You're probably wondering why and how I have a house that has 6 bedrooms. Most of all though you're thinking why did I go and I will tell you the answer to that question in a minute but first of all back to the house.

I needed a base to work on finding information about Project 13; somewhere I could get decent internet connection and make calls to people who can help me without drawing attention to myself and most of all to hold business meetings. Yes I do have meetings even though I'm only 15, but if it helps Max then I'm willing to do anything.

How did I get the house? Well that's all thanks to Max's little card. Yes I took it, yes she'll probably miss it and need it, but as I said before I will do anything to keep her alive. Next I should most probably tell you about the rooms, I was hoping to find other mutants who could help me with this project and in return I would give them a room and food. So far I've been to see and talked to about 20 different people, three quarters of them weren't even mutants and the other quarter knew nothing about the project I needed information about. So I'm still stuck at base 1, with no leads. Go me!

Anyway, I should probably tell you why I left. As you all know I despise Dylan and if I could, I would kill him but I know Max wouldn't want me to do that.

Well, when Dylan and I were talking or rather arguing, which ever way you want to look at it. He let slip something about project 13, when I tried to quiz him on it he just changed the subject back to how he was "Max's perfect other half". What I did learn from the conversation was that project 13 was something really bad and it had a lot to do with Max. I needed to find out more about this project and fast and I knew that if I stayed there Max would just quiz me on what I was searching for on my laptop and if I told her she'd tell me not to worry and she'd fix the problem anyway and then most probably leave, saying something like, "I can't put you guys in danger so I'm leaving in order to protect you." Which I know is exactly what I did, but the flock wouldn't be able to survive without Max, she's the leader, the one holding everything together, I was just a member of the flock, it didn't do as much damage me leaving as it would have done if Maximum had left. So there you go, that's the reason I left and _OW!_

God, I knew I shouldn't have left that stupid stack of papers right in front of my office door, damn it, I swear I just broke my toe, oh well should fix soon.

I plopped down in my chair, opened up my laptop and checked my blog. I may have a sort of business now, but I still like to keep the blog updated.

There was nothing that interesting on there really, just me writing out my random thoughts and girls asking me out dates or giving me their telephone numbers, telling me to drop by. They just don't get it do they the only person I ever loved was Max and now she's with Dylan so-

My train of thought was cut short by the next message I read. It was from a Blackberry and the username said _NudgeCan'tStopTalking. _Wow that's weird because Nudge really can't stop talking, then I read the message…

_Fang,_

_Yeah so we're in a cave somewhere near Seattle I think or maybe…oh nope we're definitely on the outskirts of Seattle, I can just make out a sign which says "Seattle"._

_Anyway, we really need your help, like now! Dylan's going mental, he just slapped Angel and had Gazzy in a choke hold, I honestly thought he was gonna kill him!_

_But the worst part is we've lost Max… Angel went out to find her, but before she went she obviously read Dylan's mind cause her face went all white and she started crying and shaking her head. He did something really bad to her Fang, I'm scared, we're all scared please help!_

_Max needs you, we need you._

_Love_

_Nudge x_

Without thinking, I ran out of my office nearly tripping over my desk and managing to stumble once again over the pile of papers, hitting my still sore toe. I wasn't thinking about that though, I was hoping that Max was ok and that Dylan hadn't harmed her in any way, because if he had he'd be dead meat, literally. I didn't bother to put my shoes on as I ran out the door, although I did remember to lock the door of the house before I left, that should deter most of the burglars.

I know I left to protect Max and going back after a month and a bit away probably isn't the best idea, but I left to protect Max and if the only way to keep her safe is to go back then I'll just have to do that.

**Ok so that was a reallly looong chapter, not all of them will be quite that long, but I do have the next chapters 2 ready and will be uploading them soon!**


	2. I'm Coming

**Chapter 2**

**Max POV**

I still hadn't moved, I could no longer feel my legs or arms, my toes and fingers were frozen and my whole body had a blue purple hue to it, not a pretty site. I could just feel the warmth of the sun as it started to make its journey up and over the horizon line. Any normal person would thank this warmth, but for me it was just another reminder that I'm not dead yet and I survived the night. I reckon I've probably been out here for about 4 hours now, we didn't land and find shelter until around midnight and then about 2 am, I flew out here with Dylan and… you know what happened.

I looked up and out at what would have been a breathtaking site, had I not been in the circumstances I am. I could see something moving as well, coming towards me really fast, was it a hawk? I swear they don't come this far north, maybe a sea bird? Nope, maybe a – Angel! Not literally an Angel, but my baby and she has a, black eye and she's crying! She was getting closer now and I could make out her sneakers.

_Max! _She spoke into my mind, it sounded as if she was sobbing. Can you really sound like you're sobbing in your mind, obviously you can.

_Angel! _I replied back with equal enthusiasm, I still loved her, which reminds me, mental blocks up. I can't let her see what I had to deal with…

Angel started to pull her wings in ready to do a running land; but her sneakers just scraped the edge of the rock, causing her to land on her face in front of me, sobbing. I quickly sat up, which sent a jolt of pain through my body like a million electric shocks. But I couldn't leave my baby hurting. I pulled her into my lap and sang softly to her. I know, me, sing? If it made her feel better though and stop crying it was worth it.

"Hey sweetie, stop crying everything's alright, I'm here. Shh shush."

Angel looked up at me tears coating her beautiful lashes.

"No, no it's not Max, I, I know what he did to you so you can take down your blocks…"

Wait how did she –

"I read Dylan's mind, it was horrible Max, how could he do that to you." She snuggled her head into my chest and continue to sob her little heart out.

It was then that I remembered the bruise on her cheek and around her eye.

"Angel sweetie, what happened to your eye?"

"Dylan." She whispered.

On no, no, no, no, no, no! I thought he just wanted me, I didn't think he wanted to harm the other as well. I automatically hugged Angel to my chest even harder. I wouldn't let him hurt her not again- uh oh. He's with them now, no, no!

"Angel, we have to go, now, come on sweetie hurry." I said as I lifted her up and out of my lap so I could stand and get ready to fly. If he'd hurt any of the others, I was gonna kill him…

**Nudge POV**

_Come on Fang, hurry up! _I thought, of course I didn't know where he was or if he even got my message, he could be in Australia or something for all I know!

For me I've been extremely quiet these past few hours, admittedly for most of that time I was asleep, but still ever since I woke up I've only said a total of 3 words, which is a new world record for me, I think.

Anyway, I really need Fang here, we all need Fang here _now. _He's the only one who can fight Dylan. I mean yeah Max could beat him up well bad. But one mention of Fang and she back to being a wreck, all he has to do is mention one thing about him and she'll start weeping. _The only person who can save us now is Fang, _I thought as I pushed myself closer to Iggy and Gazzy under the blanket, all of us staring at Dylan in the opposite corner. Waiting for him to wake up…

**Fang POV**

I passed over the Canadian border around an hour ago, so at the speed I'm going, I should reach the flock in around half an hour's time. I just hope it's not too late.


	3. The Doing

**Chapter 3**

**Dylan POV**

I was having such an amazing dream, it was a dream of what happened just a few hours ago. Me taking Max to the cave and forcing her, making her beg for mercy like the bitch she is…

"Dylan-stop-it-I don't-want-to." Max whimpered as I kissed her harshly.

"Of course you do Maxy, the same way you want to lose your virginity tonight." I murmured, trying to sound sexy.

Max looked up at me and for the first time ever, she looked scared, no terrified. "No, please no, you can't do this!" She whispered, sobbing.

"Yes Maximum, yes I can. I want you to feel as much pain as possible, to get you back for all the times you hurt me!"

She stared at me with a confused expression on her face, "what…?"

"Nothing", I quickly said, "Nothing matters now anyway, I'm going to make you mine and you're going to feel every second of it." As I said this I quickly undid her jeans and slid them slowly down her legs, she whimpered as I did so. Next came her underwear, as I pulled them off I noticed she wasn't wet at all, oh well I'd have to change that. I took one of my fingers and gently probed into her, she moaned in response. "You like that then, do ya?" I whispered.

"No, no…" She murmured.

"You're so weak, do you know that?" Then I forced two fingers right the way inside of her pumping in and out, I felt her walls tighten around my finger and knew she was about to have an orgasm. I pumped extra fast until suddenly, the fluid burst down her leg and she screamed my name as she shed her load, I lapped it up quickly, it just tasted so good. "Just to let you know," I said whilst pulling down my trousers and boxers to reveal my hardened penis, "I don't like to go slow." I thrust into her with all my might, causing blood to trickle down her leg and make her produce a blood curdling scream, I knew it was going to be a fun night… My dream slowly faded and I went back into a deep slumber.


	4. Starting

**Next Chapter! Woop, i will be posting more stories or one shots as soon as i get this one finished, i think i'll make this about 15 chapters long. What do you guys think?**

**Chapter 4**

**Max POV**

"Come on, keep flying sweetie." I yelled at Angel over the strong winds, "We're nearly there".

Just a little further I thought, so close, so close. Angel and I had been flying as fast we could ever since we left the cave, well, I wasn't flying as fast as possible because I can fly a lot faster than Angel, but anyway that doesn't matter. What matters is getting to the flock before that monster can do any real damage to them.

**Nudge POV**

_Come on Fang, or Max anybody just help. _I thought as I watched Dylan turn over under his sleeping bag and continue to snore. It would have been hilarious had we not been in our current situation, and considering I didn't want to wake him I was content to just sit and wait and hope, that help would come soon.

**Max POV**

I could make out the cave entrance now and three human like shapes huddled near the edge of the rock. If he'd hurt them in anyway…but then I noticed his still form in the corner. He wasn't dead, was he? That was when I saw him turn over, nope definitely not dead, yet. Iggy looked up and pointed at Angel and I, how that kid does that I'll never know.

"Ready to land Angel?"

She just nodded; I knew she still hadn't fully recovered from what she'd seen earlier on today in Dylan's mind and she'd probably never lose grip on the memory, but I hoped he hadn't scarred my baby, because if he had then I would kill him in his grave, which doesn't really make sense if he's already dead.

Angel and I landed softly on the rocks that jutted out from the entrance of the cave.

"Are you guys okay?" I mouthed at Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy, who still hadn't moved from their spot in the corner. Angel walked over to their little huddle and sat herself down in Iggys lap. He pulled her to him and started to gently stroke her hair.

They all nodded back at me, except Gazzy who seemed to have marks around his neck – Oh, my god that, thing, had tried to suffocate my little Gasman!

Nobody hurts my flock and gets away with it.

**Fang POV**

Come on wings, keep going.

Yeah, we might be able to fly for about 5 hours solid, but that's at cruising speed and at the moment I am most certainly not cruising.

I started to angle slightly towards the right, like my built in navigation system told me to. It's a bit like having a permanent Sat Nav, which knows automatically where you are and where you're going. It's really weird, but also really really useful.

I just hope Max and the others are still ok and that the only thing he's done is slap angel and try to strangle Gaz, which I know sounds bad, but I'm glad that happened rather than someone else getting hurt real bad.

I felt the faint tickle of a rain drop on my nose and then it absolutely chucked it down. Oh well I'm only about 5 minutes away, so not long now. Ugh, my feet are getting soaked. Note to self: don't run out the door with socks on feet, without putting shoes on, bad idea…

**Max POV**

I stormed over to Dylan and kicked him as hard as I could in the ribs. I heard a satisfying crack, as his eyes flew open and he inhaled really quickly, sucking in as much oxygen as possible.

"What the hell did you do that for?" He choked out.

"Hmmm, well firstly you slapped Angel, secondly you nearly strangled Gazzy and oh yeah, I nearly forgot, you RAPED ME!"

I heard 3 gasps from behind me. Oh shit, I'm guessing that means they didn't know about, y'know. Oh well, better late than never. I turned around as Dylan started to stand up, to tell the others not to tell anyone and that I'd explain later (obviously I wouldn't, but I had to keep them quiet). That was my first mistake, the second came from the fact that as I twirled, I took an involuntary step backwards and into the arms off… you guessed it, Dylan.

As I fell, he quickly lifted his knee up and shoved it into my back, forcing me forwards onto my stomach. I felt the air leave my lungs as I smacked into the floor, but I quickly regained any lost oxygen, flipped over and threw a punch at his face, making his head swing backwards. I felt something snap, and mentally grinned, that was gonna show in the morning. If he made it until morning that is, which I have to say, I don't think he will.

He turned his face back to mine, his eyes full of fury and hatred. What happened to the boy who had so obviously fallen in love me? I know this sounds sad, but I miss him _and _I want him back. Well, anyone would probably prefer to have someone around who was in love them, rather than someone who trying to kill them, but y'know.

He suddenly started to move really quickly towards me, forcing my back onto the cavern wall. This was not going to end well.

**Fang POV **

I was surrounded by caves now, instinct told me to keep going straight and that's when I saw it, the cave which contained my flock. I could just make out Max, punching Dylan in the face. Good for her. God I've missed them all, but it'll be time for a hello later, now's the time to kick Dylan's butt.

Wait hold on, he so did not just pin Max up against that wall. Oh he did. Now he's holding her by the throat! That jerk, no one hurts my Max and gets away with it.

_Oh, so since when was Max _yours…_I never knew anyone owned her…_

Yes, I have a voice, yes it's like Max's yes it's a pain the ass.

_Shut up voice, I'm trying to fly here._

Of course there was no answer, typical voice. But that was good, because right now all I want to do is kill Dylan…

**Remeber R&R PLEASE!**


	5. Going in for the kill

**Chapter 5**

**Dylan POV**

Yes! I've got her now, pinned up against the wall. She's struggling, kicking hers legs and trying to pry my hands off, but there's no way she'll get them off, not now, I've got an iron grip on her, literally.

**Fang POV**

I'm pouring on the speed now going in to get Max.

**Dylan POV**

I'm going in for the kill now, ready to rip out her precious little throat…

**Fang POV**

I aimed myself at Dylan, noticing Nudge staring at me with a smile on her face. I put my finger to my lips, telling her to keep quiet. And for once, she did! She turned around to huddle into Angel, Gazzy and Iggy, who were all staring at Max and Dylan.

**Dylan POV**

I was leaning in closer now, closer and

**F – **closer

**D – **ready to

**F – **pounce on

**D – **the body

**F – **that is

**D – **right in

**F – **front

**D – **of

**F – **me

**D – **going

**F – **in

**D – **for

**F – **the kill.


	6. Wuh oh

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, had sooo much homework, hopefully update next week!**

**Just to say a special thankyou to ' . .skyler', for being the only person to review so far! And I forgot to put up a disclaimer tooo! I don't own Maximum Ride, JP does cause if I did it would not be for kiddes… **

**Sorry in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes, wrote this late at night!**

**Chapter 6**

**Max's POV**

Ok, so what was Dylan doing, he's leaning closer and closer to my neck, I'm trying to get away from him but my backs against the wall so it's a little bit hard. I can just feel his lips on my neck now. Is he kissing me or something? That was when I felt his teeth, right in front of my windpipe. I opened my eyes wide, only to shut them quickly and stop breathing.

Then it was gone, he was gone. I slowly opened my eyes and what I saw before me made all my emotions run wild at once, and believe me, that is not a pretty site…

I decided that the best thing for me to do at the moment was to calm down and for the moment just sit down and try to forget about the fact, that Fang, is in the same cave as me, fighting Dylan.

**Fang POV**

I flew full pelt into Dylan, making both him and me, crash into the cave floor, which when your going as fast as you can hurts just a little bit. I quickly stood up and looked over at Max to make sure she was ok; she'd sat down and was now staring into nothingness. I was worried about her, but I also realised I needed to take out Dylan or else I could be getting even more worried.

**Dylan POV**

I could just feel her throat between my teeth. When suddenly I felt something crash into my side, throwing me onto the floor, the only thing that was evident at the moment was pain and more pain. Whatever it was that just hit me had more than likely broken the same rib that my darling Maximum managed to crack earlier. I snarled, the thing that just hit me was going to pay, even if it was a rock. I jumped to my feet and stared directly at my attacker. It was the one and only Fang, whopdedo.

**Freaky Scientist POV**

Yes, take that and that and yeah, strike! This is so much like a computer game, but in real life which just makes it real cooler. Wait, I'm not meant to be telling you this…go away!

**No Ones POV**

Fang threw a punch at Dylan it landed square in the middle of his face but didn't leave a mark, that was when Fang suspected something wasn't quite right, but quickly dismissed it when he realised Dylan was still standing and glaring at him.

"Come to save your precious Maxie, have you?" Dylan spat at Fang.

"No, just trying to get you away from her." Fang snarled.

"What, so you mean…you don't know about. OMG this is gonna be good!" Dylan started to do a happy dance.

"What's gonna be _Soo good!_"

"That fact that…no wait you tell him Max that'll make it really fun!"

**Max POV**

Wait, he did not just tell me to do that. I slowly lifted my head and looked up, all 6 of them were looking at me waiting. Dylan with his smirk, angel shaking her head with tears in her eyes, Gaz, Nudge, and Iggy all looking at me with fear in their eyes, and Fang, who looked so gorgeous and… scared, scared for what I was about to reveal.

"What Max, what is it?" Fang whispered so it was barely audible.

"I'm so sorry Fang, so so sorry." I buried my head in my hands and whimpered (So un me like, what has gotten into me sheez, I think I need some happy pills or something).

I heard footsteps walking over me then someone sat down next to me and gave me a side ways hug.

"You can tell me Max, it's alright, but I swear if it's something about him hurting you I'm gonna…"

At that point I began to cry really hard. Then I looked up at him, his face with concern all over it and said.

"He raped me Fang."

That's when everything goes into slo-mo.


	7. Saviour! Butwhat is THAT?

**Hi! I know I haven't updated in Agggess, but it's school, and school is annoying and gets in the way of life, but ya just gotta deal. Enough ranting, enjoyyy!**

**Fang POV**

My mind went blank.

I didn't know what to think or feel.

Worry for Max, Fear for Max and love for her.  
Or  
Anger, Pain, and raw murder towards Dylan.

I chose option two...

Lunging at Dylan, I saw the fear in his eyes and yet there was a smile on his lips. Strange. I tackled him to the floor and proceeded to beat the living shit out of him...or at least I thought I was.

It was after about 30 seconds of me pounding into him that Dylan began to giggle. GIGGLE! And not just any old giggling but I mean like a real school girl on helium. Yep, it was that bad. This made me stop. It was as if I wasn't harming him at all, just performing an amusing show for his entertainment.

His face suddenly went serious.

"You really think you can hurt me Fangy poo? Well I'll tell you one thing" He lifted his head up close to my ear and whispered, "Max. Is frickin' good on the outside and in, too bad I got there first Fang. And guess what? She enjoyed it too screaming my name all the way-"

I ripped his windpipe out.

But wait...wires? What an earth were wires doing inside of Dylan? He was human, flesh and blood. There was no way he could be a...robot. Was there?

The school.

**Max POV**

Why was there w-w-wires inside him? Does that mean I...

No Max, don't go there. He was probably made by the whitecoats or something, it's fine though, Fang's here, Fang's here.

Fang's here.

That was the last thing I thought before completely and utterly blacking out...

* * *

**Freaky Scientist POV**

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I screeched, "this was not supposed to happen! Batchelder!"

"Yes...doctor?"

"Erasers, flyboys, anything mutant. Set it after Fang and make sure he dies! I want to make sure he doesn't interfere with our plans again."

"Yes B-"

"DON'T! Call me that Batchelder, that was from a long time ago, I no longer have any emotional attachment to Fang, in fact I personally want to see him ripped limb from limb! Wait!" I halted that stupid man, gosh he was so thick it was impossible to comprehend. How he managed to get those bird kids free in the first place I'lll never know. "Bring them to me alive, all of them... I have a special job I would like them to accomplish. Especially two of them. Fang and Max."

* * *

**Max POV**

By the time I opened my eyes and came to my senses, it was nearly morning the next day. At least I think it was.

I could just about see a crackling fire and Nudge, Iggy, Angel and Gazzy all curled up in their own spots fast asleep.

Where's Dylan?

That's when thoughts from the previous day resurfaced. All of them, and it wasn't pretty..

I let out a small whimper, before covering my mouth with my hand. I swear I'm going to have to get some happy pills, seriously WTF is wrong with me?

There was a shuffling over to my right, making my body tense.

Fang then appeared in my line of vision and I think I melted just looking at him. He plonked himself down next to me and then hauled me into his lap. I winced from the pain in my lower regions. Fang saw and moved me slower and more carefully.

When he was finally satisfied with my position. Me, on my side curled into a ball huddled against his chest. Whilst he had his arms wrapped around me in protective circle and his head was resting ever so gently on mine.

I know I should be mad at him for leaving, but after yesterday... I can never be mad at him ever again.

"Hey," he whispered. "You okay now?"

I breathed in deeply and spoke with a very low and croaky voice. "Now that you're here, I feel better." I slowly moved my head up to look into his deep black eyes, which stared straight back at me.

"I should never have left. I'm so so sorry." For the first time ever, I heard Fangs voice break and saw tears start to run down his cheeks, which only make me start to shake and draw water as well. But I had to hold it together for hime.

"Hey. Sshhh, it's ok, it's alright, I'm alright, I'm fine." I said whilst encircling my arms around his neck and leaning my forehead against his.

He closed his eyes almost in pain.

"Hey look at me." I soothed (at least I think I did). He opened his eyes ever so slowly and looked at me.

"Now that you're here everythings going to be fine, we're going to go back to being a normal flock, and do all the things we used to do. I love you Fang, and I am never going to let you go."

With that, I kissed him. For the first time in what felt like years.

**Hope that was OK, I wrote it very quickly so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes! Hope that satisfies your hunger for now! ;)**

**Typing Soon!**

**Lost x**


End file.
